Spooky Forest!
Spooky Forest! (also known as Spooky Forest on the world selection screen of the original game) is a Dr. Lunatic world made by Jamul. It is part of the original game, as well as Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese, appearing in updated ("supremized") form in the latter. Being one of the original five worlds (the others being Icy Mountain, Dusty Desert, Cavernous Caves and the Crazy Asylum of Madness), it is part of the world selection globe in the original game and does not have to be accessed via selecting "Custom World". Beating it is a requirement to access the Crazy Asylum of Madness in the original game. In Supreme With Cheese, Spooky Forest! is one of the worlds selectable from the start, but is no different from other worlds in terms of significance. Spooky Forest! also has the distinction of being the only playable world in the Dr. Lunatic demo (but not the Supreme With Cheese demo). The Supremized Feature of this world is the level The Forest Shrine, a special level that can only be truly 100% completed by entering it from different Secret Level Entrances. Levels Spooky Forest! contains the following levels: In Supreme With Cheese, all levels have been updated to take advantage of the new features in the game. Sparkly Lake Just mash the Aquazoids, grab the Candles in the middle of the lake after they are dead and leave. Wooded Path Just mash the spiders,grab the Candles and leave. Wabbit Hunt This is probably your first real test of how to use a swapgun. The objective is to use it to go around the level to kill the Buddy Bunny. WARNING: DO NOT KILL THE BONEHEADS OR ELSE YOU WILL BE LEFT STRANDED.AND BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR SWAPGUN SHOTS.DONT WASTE THEM. For the candles at the other end of the level, it's way more tricky.You have to use the Swapgun to hit a lone Eensy Weensy in order to get swapped where it is, the island with the Candles. Spooky Speedway Like Wabbit Hunt, this is probably your first real test of You-Go Driving. Of course, it's more difficult than it looks.but still doable. Take note of where the Candles are near the start of the course (see the map),then drive to the end to finish. The Mud Flats I'll say it outright to save you some time. Grab firepower and mash the Spitter at the top left corner of the level to unlock an enclosure with 9 Brains inside. Then just mash the rest of the badguys and grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Spidery Madness Just mash all the spiders and leave. Remember to collect the Brains and the Candles from the Mama Spider's spawn before you do. The River Mild (The Forest Shrine Secret Level Entrance) The usual watery river level with a few tight passages. Go grab the Yellow Key go the enclosure with Zombies,mash them, then go round the level mashing badguys,grabbing Brains and Candles,then leave.Watch your step as there are some tight passages over water. The Secret Level to one part of the The Forest Shrine. This section needs you to get through Doom Patrols,Death Turrets,Boomkins and Jalapenos to turn off the lights in a section of the level. Pygmy Village (The Forest Shrine Secret Level Entrance) You are unarmed at the beginning, you have to pretty much go around and grab keys in order to get your Hammer and Pants. Watch out for the Mama Spider in the center enclosure you have to battle for the Brains, though. Secret Level Entrance to The Forest Shrine is at the bottom right corner of the level.This section is about pushing vats of water to Magmazoids,braving a bunch of Aquazoids, a push tile puzzle to push a gate open. Corpse Copse Just the usual badguy mashing level, Just take note of the Candles amongst the trees,mash em and leave. The Secret Level Entrance to Wang's Fortune Cookie Factory is hidden at the bottom of the level in a passage. Wang's Fortune Cookie Factory Level: Corpse Copse How to access: Locate and enter a column of parallel trees at the bottom of the level. Follow the path lined out by these trees until you see a hollow tree at the end of the passage. Wang's Fortune Cookie Factory (Secret Level) Walk down,grab the Red and Yellow Key, GO to the "back" door's storeroom for firepower first,then storm the rest of the factory. Now, inside the factory manager's office,is a Bob the Biscuit, which is a very tough foe,so watch out.Grab the Brains,mash the Ninjabread men for Candles and leave. The Neck Of The Woods Just the usual mash badguys,grab keys,grab Candles and the Brains in the building level. Isle of the Zombies (Squash Keychain) Other than checking out the glowing tree near the beginning for extra firepower and the Squash Keychain, nothing special except the usual tightrope island hopping level. Fumigation (Hammer Keychain) (The Forest Shrine Secret Level Entrance) It's a level where you start unarmed,have to find keys to get around. To unlock the attic at the top where the Brains and a Mama Spider,you need to kill all the Spitters and Egg Sacs. The Hammer keychain is in the bottom right inside a passage in the basement. Secret Level entrance is at the top right corner of the map. For this section of The Forest Shrine,go to all the way to the end, kill the enemies, then the Mama Spiders on the other side of the river using, you have weapons and Wacky Wizard spawn switches there. The Hedge Maze (Pumpkin Keychain) A grassy maze kind of level, just note the Gnomes that could steal your weapon,the maze will collapse once you kill all the Egg Sacs and the Pumpkin Keychain at the top left corner of the maze. Flashbacks (Rocket Keychain) (The Forest Shrine Secret Level Entrance) Actually quite a tough level without cheats.You have to get through a long level with only limited firepower and Buddy Bunnies as allies scattered around a big map. (Can't really be that bothered to detail everything in such a long level.) Take note of the obstacles and where the Rocket Keychain is, a narrow path at the top after the Cabin. Level: Flashbacks How to access: There is a small grass maze found below the Punk Bunny that triggers the message "Come on Punkie, let's blast em!". below the nearby rock there. Take the Raft across the river and step on the teleport pad on the other side. Make your way through the maze to the darkened region at the bottom. A Raft is sandwiched between two grass walls See the map where the Raft to the Secret Level entrance to another section of The Forest Shrine is.In this section, you must get to the end while dodging enemies to flip a switch to release the water from a dam.(And doing so will drown you,so just die and leave after you respawn. Tiptoe Through The Tulips Your first real stealth in the dark level. As usual, you are unarmed and getting seen will result in near instant death due to tons of deadly enemies around.Otherwise, this level is doable if you are careful enough,even with the part with the Doom Patrol where you are trapped until you step over all the tulips in the center. Pumpkin Patch (Keychain Level) A rather simple level of mashing pumpkins,just watch out because you only have one hammer. Matilda, Queen of Chaos Arguably one of the toughest original Dr L boss battles,because of how tough Matilda is and how much tightroping over water you have to do to get enough firepower to defeat her,not to mention the Candles. The Forest Shrine Finally, we are here.The Supremized new feature of this world. If you dont remember: The River Mild: A stealth section where you have to get through Doom Patrols,Death Turrets,Boomkins and Jalapenos to turn off the lights in the middle section. Pygmy Village: A section is about pushing vats of water to Magmazoids,braving a bunch of Aquazoids, a push tile puzzle to push the gate in the middle section open. Fumigation: For this section of The Forest Shrine,go to all the way to the end, kill the enemies, then the Mama Spiders on the other side of the river using, you have weapons and Wacky Wizard spawn switches there. Flashbacks: For this section it's just dodging enemies to flip a switch to release the water from a dam.(And doing so will drown you,so just die and leave after you respawn. And then, enter this level through grassy shrine at the main hub. Make it pass all the trials you have worked to get through,grab all the Brains and Candles,(Hint: Some candles are hidden in the chamber where the Mama Spiders were.) Now, it all goes toward a boss battle to Dozer the Dozerian. Which should'nt be too tough compared to Matilda. Beat him and leave. Category:Dr L Worlds